


Sugar, Sugar

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [12]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13: Eating Ice Cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Sugar

Tristan sat on the counter in the Hollingsworth kitchen, holding a bowl of vanilla ice cream in his hand. He moved the spoon around in it, stirring it up and watching it lose its hard texture. He would take a bite ever now and again, but remained fascinated by how it lost its firmness.

“Why do you do that?” Miles asked with a small smile, finishing the bite full of ice cream he had just put in his mouth. He sat on the other counter opposite of his boyfriend, eating his own ice cream that he kept remaining completely solid.

“What?” Tristan asked after a bite, licking the soft ice cream completely off the spoon.

“Stir it up like that. You do it all the time.”

Miles had observed this every time they would eat ice cream (which happened more often than Tristan would admit). He honestly thought it was an adorable habit Tristan had but he wanted to know why he did it.

“I don’t know,” Tristan shrugged. “I never really noticed until you pointed it out. Thanks, great boyfriend alert.”

“Don’t be like that, Tris,” Miles laughed again, taking another spoonful of his ice cream. “I think it’s cute. I just want to know why.”

Tristan tried to think if there was a really concrete reason behind it. He was finally able to think of something.

“My parents never let me do it when I was younger. They thought it was strange or something. So I dunno, teenage rebellion?” he took a bite, pulling the spoon out of his mouth slowly.

“Oh, yes. Stirring your ice cream. So rebellious,” the other boy joked with a small laugh.

“Hey, it’s rebellious for me, okay? Not all of us can be a rich party boy.”

Miles laughed again and shook his head. “Well, you are a real badass, babe.”

Tristan stuck his tongue out at him, narrowing his eyes. He had finished his ice cream and set it beside him on the counter, hopping down and walking over to Miles. He joined him on the counter, sitting beside him instead of across. He kept a pout on his lips, faking being offended.

“C’mere babe,” Miles brought him into a kiss, both of their mouths tasting like cold vanilla. They kissed for a little while, tasting the cold ice cream off each other’s tongue. Tristan smiled against his lips, pulling away after a few moments.

“You’re forgiven,” he breathed, pulling away from him.

Miles grinned as well and took a spoonful of his ice cream. He held it up and waited for Tristan to open his mouth. When he did, he fed him the ice cream and dropped the spoon into the bowl. Tristan swallowed and Miles brought their lips back together immediately after. This time, it lasted a bit longer, the sugary sweetness lingering within their soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
